In Loves
by Secret doors of tomorrow
Summary: Miko And Julio fall in love after two months. They end up having sex, then Julio takes her to dinner that same night Miko feels very sick and under the weather. So Julio helps her through the night he takes her to the doctor to see whats wrong. They find out that miko is …


Hi my name is Miko Ellone. Coyote.I'm 19 Years old and and I'm in College. My cousins are the loonatics Kiko and Tech.

I was walking down the sidewalk with my sister and I saw my Bestfriend Jake I walked up and Hugged him. I saw a tall and musclular orange a black coyote next to him. Hos eyes were a beautiful green and blue. When I looked at them they glimmered in the sun. He looked and smile and Told me His Name Was Julio and I smiled back and told him my name. My sister did the same. It was something special about him that I liked I just didn't know what it was.

2 months later

Julio and I become close friends then we become even closer that he'd sleep over in my bed. One night julio slept over we were playing around and I started kissing him.

"Uh, Heh I'm sorry I'll stop" I said breaking the kiss.

"No! No! I like it Keep Going." He said Smiling

"Really?" I asked Heasitantly.

"Yes, Miko I uh really like you and uh I was wondering if We could you know go on a date?" Julio asked me.

"Yes I like You to!" I said"Well we could finish what we were doing Haha?" I said

"Uh yeah Haha!" He said

We started kissing again and we got on the bed he rolled me on my back and took my shirt off exposing my chest and bra. i looked at him and I saw that glimmer again.

"Should I keep Going?" He Asked nervously

"Yes I'm fine!" I said looking back smiling

He kissed the top of my chest and moved to my belly button he took my pants off and kissed me. His lips were soft. Julio took his shirt and pants off and laid on top of me. We kept kissing until we were opened my legs and kissed me around my pussy. My legs were opened and he got in between me and pushed his dick in me. He was already hard. Luckily he didn't knot inside. he pushed it in and out slowly until he started going fast and faster and faster. My boobs were jumping up and down. I was drowned it sweat . He stopped and froze for a minute. He was cumming. Julio got off of me and laid next to me as we was going to sleep.

"Goodnight Miko."whispered to me.

"Goodnight Julio." I wispered back.

The next day we woke up and we got dressed I made us breakfast. Before he finished and left he told me he'll see me at eight tonight. I was so happy I was litted. It was 10:54 in the morning and I was brushing my hair and teeth, painted my nails and put my clothes and earrings on.

3 hours passed

1:00 in the afternoon I was going to the mall with my sister. We are getting me a pretty dress and jewelry for tonight. My phone started ringing and it was my bestfriend Jake.

\

"Hey Jake !" I answered.

"Hey Miko What you doing ?" He questioned.

"Oh Nothing shopping With Minny for Tonight ." I answered

"Really,whats going on tonight ?" He asked

"Julio and i are going on a date ." I said

"Hmm , really Uh I'll call you back julio's calling." He said about to hang up .

"Okay Tell Him i Said Hi, Bye Jake !" I said Hanging up and Putting my phone in my purse .

/

"Who was that ?" Minny asked

"Jake ." I said back

"What did he want ?" She questioned me.

"Oh nothing, asking about me and Julio ." I said with a big smile on my face.

"You are head over hills !" My sister told me

We walked into this beautiful store and I saw thousands of perfect dresses but it was hard choosing. My sister picked a black dress with diamonds around the waist it had black high heels to match.

4 hours went by and it is 5 o'clock I had a Few more hours left.  
And we were at my mother's house.  
She was excited that I was going on a date with this special guy. I told her I couldn't stay long because I had to get dressed and call Julio.

/  
Julio's phone ringing.

"Hi Miko !" Julio Answered

"Hey Julio , I think I'll see You at 6'o clock tonight." I said

"Okay sure I'm already" Julio said

"Meet me at my house!" I suggested

"Alright see you soon!" Julio said hanging up.  
\

"Well guys I gotta go get dressed, Bye mom and Minny." I said leaving.

-o-

I made it home it was five-forty nine. I had to hurry and wash up and get dressed. It took me 2 minutes to wash 1 minutes to dress 5 minutes to do my hair and put on makeup. It is 6 o'clock and I heard a horn outside i rushed to see and it was Julio. I put my shoes on and left out the door.

"What's up Miko?" Julio asked

"Oh nothing, so where are we going?" I asked

"A special nice hotel/restaurant named Le Meurice." Julio said

"Wow sounds expensive" I said

"Well, my father is very rich he owns a nice rich company that pays him well." Julio said

"Cool maybe I could meet your parents one day, Hehe." I said making a joking.

"Keep being so nice and beautiful than maybe you will." He said back

We finally made it and the restaurant was big and beautiful.I still wonder how could he afford it even if his family is rich.

He had made Reservations before we got there. The waiter took us to our seats and they were great seats to. We sat and there was gonna be a performance.

"Bonjour what would you like to order madame and monsieur ?" The french waitress asked.

"I would like to order the poulet pâtes with pain please." Julio said

"What about le lady?" The French waitress asked.

"She would have the lasagnes and salade with pain, please." Julio ordered for me.

"Merci Monsieur and madame ." The waitress thanked

"votre accueil." Julio and I said at the same time.

We laughed and smiled as the waitress walked to give the chefs our order.

"So, Miko how do you like the restaurant?" Julio asked

"I love it, it's beautiful." I said looming so amazed.

"Yeah, I just love the french accent, I actually took a french class in college" Julio said trying to be impressive

Really, That's great." I said looking at the glamour in his eyes

"What do you think about us, you know about last night?" Julio asked

The food had arrived before I could say something. So I had to quickly tell him.

"It was amazing, I mean I couldn't imagine anything or any one better." I said smiling

"I'm glad we did that, because I really liked it to" Julio said

We finished dinner and I was really stuffed. Dinner was great and very delicious.

-o-

We arrived at my house and I let Julio it was seven-fifty four at night, I went to change. When I was finished I felt really dizzy and sick. Julio ran up to me to help, I told him to take me to the bathroom. I felt queasy and sick, I puked in the bathroom. Julio spent the night to make sure I was feeling alright.

-o-

Next morning

I didn't really eat I wasn't hungry but Julio made me eat. He decided to skip out of work so he watch me. My stomach still wasn't feeling right. Julio thought it was a stomach virus so he took me to the doctor.

They arrived and Julio had to sign me in.

"Miko E. Coyote!" The Nurse at the front desk screamed.

"Yes this her." Julio answered for me.

"She's ready to see the doctor, come right this way." The nurse said as Julio and I followed

"Please lay on the stretcher." The nurse to me.

"The doctor will be here shortly" she said leaving the room

The doctor entered the room he was holding a cup and pencil and paper.

"Hello, I'm doctor Hendrix, so what's wrong?" The doctor asked

"She's been sick and I'm thinking it's a virus." Julio said really worried

"Okay could you get her to pee in this cup for me, please?" Doctor Hendrix questioned

"Okay doctor." Julio said taking me to the bathroom and handing me the cup.

I went into the bathroom and tried to urinate it the cup, it took awhile until I really had to go.I came out with the urine and went back to the room.

"Here you go." I said giving the doctor the urine.

"Okay, I will be back in a few with some results." The doctor said

It was four o'clock , the doctor came back a four ten with the results of what was wrong with me

"Miko i have the results and it's either good or bad for you." The doctor said

"Miko congrats your…pregnant." Thw doctor said giving Julio and I a smile

"What! Are you serious?" I asked excitedly

"Yes ma'am you are." The doctor said

Julio couldn't believe he was happy and crying with joy. He hugged me. The only thing I had to do is tell my 3mother. I wouldn't know how she would take it.


End file.
